Set Fire To The Rain
by hipsterbambi
Summary: This is just a short drabble. Someone on my D/Hr requested a photofic and this is the fic part of it. D/Hr. During the war, Draco finally plucks up the courage to tell Hermione how he feels.


_A/n: I'm writing again. Lol. And uhm, this is just a drabble, really short and meaningless but yeah. What to say, what to say. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You have to <em>_**stop**__." _He spoke with a wavering voice and quivering hands as he tried to get her to see reason. That he wasn't strong enough to control himself anymore. That suddenly everything seemed so fucked up and all he wanted to do was quit, walk away. She may have been the blood that filled his veins, that kept him going, but now it felt like she was poisoning him… clogging his arteries and giving him never ending heart attacks; in and out, spasming, spasming, spasming, until he was nothing, lifeless on the floor, praying that she'd finally end his torture.

"_Stop what?…I-I don't understand Malfoy." _And that's the silly, stupid heart wrenching part, she had no idea of the effect she had on him. She was like…air, the more you go without, the closer you lean towards non-existence and all you want to do is breathe it in deep and allow it to invade every part of you, even the darkest parts. She made him feel… something he'd never allowed before, so she was more dangerous than the mark that stained his skin. Loving her was like torture, of the absolute highest degree. It was like he took his heart, shoved it in the dirt, stomped on it until it bleed dry, fed it to a dragon, burned the dragon alive and then spit on the remains. That's how she made him feel. Worthless. Unimportant. Dirty. Which was funny, because… oh Godric, the _IRONY._

"_You have to be the one that stops, Herm-Granger…because I __**can't**__." _He didn't want to stop, he couldn't help himself, but he knew that it would be better if he did. If he gave up, let her go…. because she was with someone else and he guessed they made sense… although it seemed they got together out of convenience, he could see the reasoning behind their relationship. He might not like it, or fully accept it, but he understood. The trio had become two couples, all Gryffindor and brave as lions. And there was he, a Slytherin… one who didn't know which side to fight on, one who was in love with someone so much better than he, and one that might not be pure of blood but was pure of heart, someone that he didn't have a chance in hell with.

"_Can't what? What are you even talking about?"_

_You have to stop Granger, because it's going to __**kill**__ me… you have to stop making me love you."_

_I don't- I don't know what you expect me to say, Malfoy. How do I even respond to this? We're in the middle of a goddamned war, Malfoy, Ron just left me for fucking Lavender and here you are telling me to stop doing something that I didn't even know I was doing in the first place… do you understand how inappropriate this is? Have you gone mad? Is this a joke, Malfoy? Are you bloody fucking with me? I don't have the time or patience for this right now, you prat. People are DYING out there and you're playing a practical joke! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're sick, you are seriously sick."_

She wasn't with him.

_She wasn't with him_. Maybe this was my chance. How could I not take it, what's left to lose? My dignity? Nope… that's gone. My pride? It left awhile ago. My sanity? Who needs it. My heart? It's already hers.

"_I-I…no, this isn't a joke Hermione. I wish it was… I know that it's the wrong time and the wrong place but I can't help my feelings._

"_You can't be serious." _He chuckled, because he was so goddamned serious that it wasn't even funny, it was to the point where it was so far from funny that he was afraid he'd never be able come back from it.

"_As a heart attack." _And he meant it, because that summed up everything. She hit him like a heart attack. His brain went dull and his hands went numb and suddenly he was spread out on the floor giving himself to her, every part of him was hers to take… if she wanted. And Godric did he wish that she wanted it.

"_No. No, I don't believe it. I have to get back to Harry, he might need me." _Bullshit, like he was going to let her go. Not when it was just getting to the good part, not when it was his turn. So he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"_Let me go Malfoy!" _Nope, not a chance, he hoped that he would never have to let go… she was his, or at least he was hers… because he knew she wasn't anyone's to have… and he understood that… but he wanted to give her everything… and all he had anymore was his love.

"_Look, look… just listen for a second and then I'll let you go, okay? Maybe, maybe you're the only thing that's good about this world right now and maybe I'm-I'm the only one who's ever going to really see that. I-I… don't you understand? We belong together…" _And there it was, all laid out and off his shoulders… like a weight had been lifted. It was like he had been suffocating his entire life, gasping for air, and suddenly he could breathe again. There she went, being his air again.

"_Just, stop. Don't say another word. I'm leaving… I can't believe-" _So he kissed her, because that's the only thing he could think of doing and the only thing he ever really wanted to do, feel her skin against his, pink to pale, dark to light, hot to cold, and it was everything and more… because she wasn't pulling back in disgust. Because he thinks that she finally understood. She knew what it felt now, how it felt to breathe again.

* * *

><p><em>An: This is just part of a photofic that was requested at my D/Hr Tumblr... so yeah. Don't think too much of it._


End file.
